


血腥爱情故事

by MAXBB



Category: all10 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: 人外触手，内脏啃食，非重要角色死亡
Kudos: 3





	血腥爱情故事

A  
父亲娶了个男人回来，和我差不多大，是个唱歌剧的，有个死掉的前夫。我倒不在乎这些，母亲死后老头子身边一直没人，有人陪陪他也挺好。  
那个男人叫何宜霖，生的高大，据说是有一米八八，每次父亲出席宴会时都带着他，给他穿上各式各样的西装，挽着他的手，他那高挑的身材与明艳的外表和我垂垂老矣的父亲形成可笑又鲜明的对比。可每个人都还是违心地同我父亲说，你们俩真般配。  
母亲还活着的时候，父亲是很有情趣的，但是和何宜霖在一起后我从没见过父亲送他任何惊喜哪怕是一枝花。他的存在就像这座大宅子里的一樽精美昂贵的花瓶，也没增添什么人情味。  
我过问他，我父亲对他怎么样，他只是公式化地笑了笑，说先生对我很好，要不是触碰得到他温暖的体温，我都要怀疑他不过一座人形AI。  
但是神奇的是，每天夜里父亲的房间里都会传出男人的粗喘与呻吟，有时候甚至是惨叫。据我所知，我父亲没有性虐的嗜好，而何宜霖身上也从未出现过性爱过后的痕迹。

今天我又听见那呻吟，低沉而脆弱，我因为工作忙碌已经很久没有疏解过情欲，听着这声音我竟然有了感觉，对一个我可以称呼为母亲的男人有了感觉。我对此产生愧疚，却在何宜霖一声高过一声的呻吟中将手探往胯下，我幻想着他柔软丰腴的胸脯，饱满的臀，纤秾有度的长腿，耳边是他缠绵的叫喊，射得一塌糊涂。  
我有时候真的痛恨父亲对古物的热衷，城堡的隔音效果差得要命。  
而在我射出来的一瞬间，隔壁的动静也停了下来，整座房子寂静无声，只有我的呼吸，安静得有些可怕。  
人类从来都是作死的生物，不然为什么恐怖片里的主角们几乎都不得好死。我也不能被排除在其外，长期积压的好奇在我心中一刻间爆发，我悄悄走出房门，放轻脚步走到父亲卧室的门前，默默推开一道缝隙。  
老房子就是这点好，房锁时好时坏，父亲尊重它的一砖一瓦，除了在城堡外面围了一圈防盗的高墙与铁门，没有再另做修改。

我顺着门缝忘进去，吓得差点一屁股跌坐在地上，冷汗顺着我的额头滴落，背脊的汗水打湿睡衣。  
何宜霖赤裸着被一丛泛着金属光泽的鲜红触手包围，它们好像是何宜霖体内钻出来的。触手捆住何宜霖的四肢，入侵他的口腔与后穴，占有这个美丽的成年男人，而我的父亲只是坐在边上看着，眼神里透露这狂热的爱意。  
突然，我被什么东西缠上，被拽进房间里，父亲看见我，也没有大惊失色。他神情自若地握住我的手，慈爱地对我说，这就是永生的魅力。  
我在父亲身边瑟瑟发抖，我不明白，他为何要饲养这样一个怪物在身边。  
虽然我心里认为他是怪物，可我还是忍不住看向他，这样的何宜霖，透着一股血腥的绮丽的美感，他像是花朵中最娇嫩的花蕾，禁受不住风吹雨打而颤抖。待我逐渐习惯这样的氛围，我才回过神来，我问父亲，他说的永生是什么？  
父亲听罢站起身来，取出放在书桌上的匕首抽出，我没来得及阻止何宜霖的手腕便被划出一道口子。何宜霖因为感受到疼痛而抽搐，后穴却把触手绞得更紧，塞在嘴里的较为纤细的那根触手从口中抽出，温柔地抚摸那道致命的伤口，转而那处便平整如初。  
父亲贪婪而痴狂地想要抚摸那处新生的肌肤，却被触手挥开。  
“看到了吧，只要拥有它，母亲就能回来了。”  
“可母亲不是已经… …”我高声反驳，却戛然而止，我看见父亲触碰了什么机关，从墙里的暗房里推出一个类似于太空舱的东西。  
里面装着我那逝去多年的母亲，我愣住了，今天接受的信息远超过这二十几年来的一切，我慈爱的父亲，竟然同一具尸体共处一室长达几十年之久。  
“儿子，只要我将这股力量移植到你母亲身上，我们一家三口就可以团聚了。”  
我完全说不出话来，我匆忙逃出房间只听到父亲一声重重的叹息，好像是在感叹我的不争气。

我跑到古堡外面，夜风吹得我冷静了不少，可我又立马听到一声惨叫，不是何宜霖的，是我父亲的。我转头，看见一大滩鲜红向我涌来，我完全逃不开，它包裹了我，碾碎了我的骨骼，吞噬了我，我最后一眼看到的是何宜霖，他站在二楼，哪怕赤身裸体也傲慢得像位公爵，完全没有之前逆来顺受的模样，我看见他说：  
“我的丈夫回来了。”  
然后我就没了知觉。

何宜霖感到了久违的饱腹感，熟悉的血腥气涌上喉咙，他饕足地舔了舔唇。那摊红色的浓稠液体回流到何宜霖身边，撒娇似的蹭着何宜霖的面颊，缠绕何宜霖的脚踝。  
“你终于醒了。”何宜霖拖着软糯的嗓音说话。  
红色的液体分出一道溪流缠绕何宜霖细长的手指幻化出一双手与他相扣。液体仿佛脱力地吸引力向上生长，幻化出一个奇怪的面相。它的眼睛很大，几乎占了半张脸，是漆黑的，牙齿尖锐如锯齿，舌头厚实而长。  
“是我们… …”它的声音嘶哑可怖，却竟然能让人从中听出缠绵的意味。如何宜霖所说，它是何宜霖的丈夫，常人看不见的丈夫。

B  
你看到过艳鬼吗？我看到过。

我刚从酒吧里出来，看见一个男人靠在街边的电线杆上抽烟，怎么说那个感觉，他面容艳丽，却好像是虚无缥缈的，抓不住的，苍白的烟雾被呼出模糊他的脸，颇有一些美人如画隔云端的意思。

“hi，能借个烟吗？”我走进，问。  
他没有说话，只是睨了我一眼，我发现他的眼睛很美，水润而多情，看人的眼神里带着勾子，吸引着人坠落。  
他掏出一盒火柴点燃，递给我。是的，是火柴，我没想到这年头还有人用火柴点烟，换作别人我可能会觉得老土，换作他却觉得他就应当如此，复古而优雅。  
一小团火焰点燃我的烟头，也照亮他的手指，使他染上一些烟火气，变得容易接近。  
“天气有点冷凹。”他凑近我，好像是在取暖，不知道是不是我多想了，我总觉得他在撩我，他温热的呼吸拂过我的耳廓，无名指指节似有若无地磨蹭香烟。  
“你穿的这么少，当然冷啦。”我回答，他只穿了一件绣着玫瑰的黑色雪纺衬衣和西装裤，看得我都生出了一些寒意。  
“钱包被偷了嘛。”他软绵绵地回应，像在抱怨又像在撒娇。  
他的借口拙劣可笑，但是我相信了，于是我请他喝了杯酒，给他点了杯血腥玛丽。  
酒吧里五彩斑斓的灯光、各色俏丽的脸庞都离我远去，我眼中只看得到眼前的男人，他丰润小巧的唇抿了一口杯中液体，鲜红的酒水沾在他唇边衬得他好像一只古老的吸血鬼，而我则将是那个傻乎乎的主动献上脖颈心甘情愿被杀死的猎物。  
我已经为他所捕获，像一只落入蛛网的雀鸟。

他似乎是不胜酒力的，杯酒下肚便面色酡红，秀气的面庞染上几份醉意显出一些艳情来。我不自觉吞了口口水，喉结上下滑动想将眼前这漂亮男人吞入腹中。  
他放下酒杯，突然吻了我一口，我像个情窦初开的小处男一样捂住自己的侧脸，而他则是风情万种的邻家姐姐。  
“谢谢你的款待。”他笑着对我说，这是他今夜第一对我次展露笑颜，他的眼多情至薄情，现在看起来才染上了些温度。  
“我能邀请您去我家吗？”我问，我承认我被他迷得头脑发热。我以前从未带人回过家，更别说是这样萍水相逢的路人。  
“谢谢，等我钱包追回来了一定感谢你。”他语气愉快，松了一口气。他的每一分语气每一分笑容都拿捏得恰到好处，我不清楚他究竟是真的丢失了钱包还是只是个没地方住的妓子。

我带他回我的公寓，他迫不及待地搂住我的腰问我卧室在哪里。我吻着他，脱下他的衣服带着他进入卧室。我将他压倒在床上，急切地想要占有他，润滑剂都拿不稳。  
突然，我感受到胸膛一阵刺痛，一柄血红的刀刃刺穿我的心脏。我不可置信看向身下的男人，他半张脸依然漂亮另外半张却变得凶残，漆黑的眼睛眼角上挑显出一些暴虐，张开嘴巴露出尖利的牙齿。我想尖叫，但是我已经无法发出声音，我要死了。  
他的手臂幻化成利器杀死我，他的腿还勾着我的腰。

“我能知道你是谁吗？”我听见我咳着血沫，这么说，我想我还真是牡丹花下死做鬼也风流。  
“我们叫何宜霖，记住凹。”他说道，他的声线也发生了改变，软趴趴的声音里掺杂了沙砾一般的粗糙的磨砂质感，好像是两种声音交叠在一起。  
厚实而粘腻的触感沾上我的面颊，我感觉脖颈处一阵疼痛，眼前一片漆黑。

“宜霖，我想吃你… …”血红色的寄生体被他的宿主宠坏了，品尝玩美味后贪得无厌地想要索取更多。  
“难得你这么礼貌。”何宜霖哼笑一声，并没有阻止，任由他的异形共生的丈夫将粗糙而长的舌头塞进自己口中，探入自己的食道。先前被揉皱的西装裤被顺着裤缝撕开，细小的红色触手扒开白软的臀肉渗入紧闭的穴口，许多股融合成一根，不断胀大，深入，几乎要把何宜霖捅穿。  
疼痛让何宜霖额头直冒冷汗，也生出快感，他的嘴被爱人的舌堵住扯着嗓子也只能发出几声微不足道的呜咽。他感受到自己的脾脏在被一点一点蚕食，难受地想要蜷起却被禁锢住四肢。  
“别怕，我会治好你的，就像以前那样。”寄生体试图安抚自己脆弱的人类恋人。  
何宜霖并不怕寄生体，他只是怕疼。  
“我怎么会怕你，我爱你啊。”何宜霖用自己残留的一丝神思与爱人交流，献祭一般的赤裸地献出自己感情、身体、自己所能付出的一切。  
寄生体感觉自己长出了一颗本不该出现的心脏，随着何宜霖在剧烈的跳动。它开始修复何宜霖破损的内脏，宛若重生的温暖的感觉让何宜霖抱紧爱人，而寄生体也幻化出一个怀抱将何宜霖拥入怀中。


End file.
